Hermione's Journals
by Gimme Romance
Summary: Hermoine and her friends have been getting together for Girls Night Out for the last 70 years or so. After finding journals from her youth, the ladies all decide to read the journals. (I am horrible at summarys please forgive me) Rated T for now but may change to M later. AU
1. Prologue

**AN: This is my first ever fan-fic. Please be gentle! All recognizable locations and people belong to the Goddess J.K. Rowling. **

It was Saturday, and like every Saturday for the last 70 years, Hermione was getting ready to meet with her lady friends. It started as an escape, just a few hours a week to be around other women and get away from the men in her life. It soon became a ritual that not only Hermione depended on but all the women in the group needed.

This week Hermione was excited, almost more so than when she told the girls she was pregnant for the first time. She had an idea that had grabbed her and kept her up at nights, not that she was sleeping well for 87 years old, but that was besides the point.

This week the girls were all meeting at her house, her husband was doing Merlin knows what but he left to give them their "girl time." The fireplace flashed green as Ginny stepped out of the floo. The once fiery red-head had a very beautiful mane of silver hair. She was still small and the laugh lines on her face showed that despite surviving a war at the age of 16 she had a good and happy life.

"Hey, Ginny, you look lovely!" Hermione told her with a hug. "Save it 'Mione, what had you so excited, I could see you practically bouncing around your house just based on your letter?" Hermione laughed and the sound was like a spring breeze blowing through wind chimes. "Patience Gin, when everyone has arrived I will reveal my discover…" Hermione was interrupted by the floo announcing the arrival of Luna.

Instead of immediately greeting Luna, both Ginny and Hermione gave her an odd look. Luna hadn't changed much since Hogwarts, her eccentricities were well known throughout the world after the books she had published. But this week Luna was wearing an eye-patch! "Um Luna," Ginny began, "did something happen to your eye that you didnt tell us about?" Luna smiled her trademark mysterious smile, "No. A new creature has been discovered, its called the Ball-bellied Penbroke. And you are only able to see it with one eye! I was going to curse my eye shut but my husband convinced me an eye patch would do the trick. You should all wear an eye patch too!" Hermione rolled her eyes and chuckled a little, she was grateful that some things never changed. She was saved from having to respond by the last lady of thier group arriving.

Pansy stepped out of the floo and gave each of her friends a hug. Hermione still couldnt believe how close she and Pansy were after everything that happened in Hogwarts. But that is the miraculous thing about time. It heals wounds and opens up avenues one would always think should be closed.

"With all of us here now, you ladies will never guess what I found after going through some of my old things…" Hermione placed a set of 7 books on the table. "Honestly 'Mione, you are all excited about a bunch of books? Why am I not surprised?" "These are not any books Pans, these are my journals from the time the war ended until now. I thought they were gone with that fire we had a few years ago, but I am excited, I have a legacy to leave the children, and the grandchildren."

With this all the ladies started talking at once. "I didnt know you kept journals." "I have jouranls too!" After a few moments of talking over one another, the excitement died down enough and Ginny spoke up. "We all kept journals, I think we should read Hermiones, and when we are finished with them we move on to the next persons. I have a feeling that some of the things we have written about overlap and we can get perspective, but more importantly, it will be fun to remember some of the important times in our lives. Do you ladies agree?"

With all her friends in agreement, Hermione grabbed the first journal. She felt 17 again just for a moment, as if she had used a time turner and was transported back to that first entry. She knew it would be full of hope, heartache, discovery, friendship and all her hopes and dreams. She took a breath and began reading.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: All characters and locations belong to JK Rowling. Please leave a review I really want to know what people think so far.**

May 16th 1998

It has been 2 weeks since Voldemort has been defeated. Harry, Ron, and I have yet been able to really slow down and appreciate the fact that we survived. Kingsley is acting minister of magic until they hold elections later this year. We were all asked to be Aurors. I know the boys are really interested in this, I however think that I had enough of dark wizards in the last 6 years of my life. It is time to find a calling, my true purpose.

"C'mon Hermione, skip over the boring bits, we aren't getting any younger!" "Thank you for the input Pansy, I will NOT skip over the boring bits!"

I am not sure what direction I want to take now, but I am sure with time I will figure something out. I also am not sure what is going on between Ron and I. We kissed after the battle, and I thought that things would be different. Maybe as the wizarding world settles after the second war, our relationship will start to pick up. I care for him, but now I am not sure if it is as a friend, or as something more.

Harry and Ginny got together again. I am happy for them, he broke up with her to protect her and yet, I am not sure that was the best decision. I always thought he was sending the message that he doubted her abilities to protect herself.

"Yeah Hermione, I always thought that too!" "Thanks Ginny, can I continue now without interruption?" "Yes please do!"

If you truly love someone, you should want them by your side even when the road is rough and dangerous. Hopefully things will work out for them.

The war has been over for 2 weeks, but it feels as if it is not over. So many were lost, we are all left to pick up the pieces of our lives that were shattered. Trials for the death-eaters start early June, there is a mass effort to clean up Hogwarts and find teachers so that it can open this year, and I need to try to find my parents. It is safe now, I just hope I can figure out a way to restore their memories and that they will forgive me when that does happen.

I think what surprises people the most is that when Hogwarts reopens, I will not be going back for a repeat year. I love school, I love learning, but I feel as if I am at a crossroads. How can I go back to the girl I was after all that has happened the last year. How many 17 year old girls have been tortured, yet gone on to use their intellect to help defeat one of the most evil wizards known to man. I think it may be best that I assist with the clean up of Hogwarts, and then assist Kingsley in his attempt to fix the mess that Fudge, Scrimgeour, and Thicknesse left of the ministry.

Hermione finished reading that first entry and looked at her friends. "I didn't realize how sad I really was. I seemed a bit lost I guess."

Luna reached over and patted Hermione's hand. "At least the nargles didn't get you!" Luna let the girls laugh at that and continued, "we all seemed lost at that point, the clean up wasn't just a physical one, but an emotional one for all involved. You are proof that you were able to clean up the mess of yourself from after the war!"

Hermione smiled. "You are right Luna, and Pansy I will do you a favor and skip the next few entries. Ooh, this one should be interesting, it's about the Malfoy's trials." Before she could start reading the door opened. "Did I hear my beautiful wife mention our last name?"

"Draco, this is still our ladies night, but yes. I found some of my old journals and am reading some of the entries." Draco smirked and each of the ladies were reminded of the young Slytherin who used to terrorize the halls of Hogwarts. "You wrote about me? Oh 'Mione, I am flattered, and as much as I would like to give you ladies your time, this is something I have to hear!"

Before Hermione could argue and try to make her husband leave, Ginny grabbed the journal. "Sit down and listen then ferret!"

June 3rd 1998

Today was a really rough day. It was the Malfoys trial. It was hard for me because it brought back the memory of my time at Malfoy Manor when I was tortured by Bellatrix. They tried Lucius first, and as expected the Wizengamot was not very forgiving of Lucius. He was sentenced to 40 years in Azkaban with the option for parole after 20 years. I really could care less if that man ever gets out. I watched him with his wife Narcissa sitting on one side and Draco on the other and I felt heartbroken for them. Both Narcissa and Draco were wearing that Malfoy mask, but I could see beyond that, I could see the fear, the pain the remorse for the things that they had done. And part of me wondered what Draco would have been like if his father had been arrested after the first war, if that influence that had made Malfoy the loathsome little toad that enjoyed tormenting me for years had not existed. Would we have been friends, or maybe more?

More? More? I must need to sleep, what am I doing thinking about "more" with Draco "the ferret" Malfoy of all people?

"Ha, see even back then you couldn't resist my charms could you love?" "Shut up Draco, keep going Ginny."

Anyway, I was feeling sorry for both Draco and Narcissa. After Lucius was taken away to be transported to Azkaban, it was time for Narcissa's trial. She remained proud and she really impressed me, you could see the tears in her eyes but she would not let them fall. For awhile I was afraid that no one would speak for her, much like no one spoke for her husband. But Harry stood up. He told everyone there that she lied to Voldemort and said he was dead. I was glad Harry spoke for her, and was happy with the decision to give her 5 years probation and community service. She requested that she be allowed to assist at St. Mungo's. She always wanted to be a healer but was never allowed to pursue that dream. Kingsley agreed as long as she had someone monitoring her at all times.

I am not sure how I feel about this. Narcissa was never a Death-Eater, she only was married to one. I really think she was more like one of those battered women. She was in a horrible situation, and did not know of any place to go. (Look at her family, the Blacks minus Sirius were all crazy and would have offered no protection for her.) I think she will do well at St. Mungo's.

Now it is time for Draco's trial. This is the reason I am here, this is the reason I wish I were anywhere else. For all of Malfoy's shortcomings, I owe him this much, he doesn't realize that I know what he did the day I was being tortured.

Narcissa spoke for Malfoy first. She nearly moved me to tears in trying to explain what it was like for Draco growing up in that environment. That if anyone were guilty for his behaviors, it was her and Lucius. Malfoy then testified about the things he did. But he stated he never wanted to be a Death Eater, he did not want to have anything to do with Voldemort. He had no choice, if he did not become a death eater, they would have killed Narcissa. (I have to admit I started to cry here.)

"Awww, you cried for me, even before you liked me?" "Draco, your testimony broke my heart, I cry to this day remembering it." They lean in to kiss as Pansy starts to make gagging noises.

Harry stood up next and explained how Malfoy refused to flat out identify us when snatchers brought us to the manor. Even Ron gave testimony that this was the case. Harry also mentioned that if not for Draco, he would have been unable to defeat Voldemort. This threw everyone but me for a loop. I already knew that had Draco not disarmed Dumbledore, and then been disarmed by Harry, Voldemort would have controlled the Elder Wand and the 2nd of May would have had a different outcome entirely.

I had almost chickened out at this point, I did not want to discuss what Bellatrix had done to me, but I looked around the Wizengamot and I could see that not everyone was believing what was being said about Malfoy. I jumped up "He saved my life!" All eyes were on me, and I explained what really happened while I was being tortured. The wounds that were inflicted on me should have been fatal, not the knife wound or the cruciatus curse. But there was more done than that. Things that really should have killed me. After the first curse had broken a rib and I felt my lung being punctured, I also felt it healing. Amidst the screaming I looked around, Draco was standing in the corner quietly casting healing charms. Most people would think he was healing me to prolong the torture, but I made eye contact with him. He mouthed to me "I am so sorry, don't you dare die."

Ginny took a deep breath. "I can't read the rest of this, it's splotchy from tear marks, but I guess you didn't go to Azkaban eh, Draco?" This comment seemed to bring the group back into the now. Draco was holding Hermione tightly. "Yeah Gin, you couldn't get rid of me that easy, however, I still don't know how I ended up in house arrest with your mother as my punishment."

This got everyone laughing and as the ladies said their goodbyes they made plans to meet at Ginny's house next week. "Mione, bring the journal, this has been rather enlightening." Soon Draco and Hermione were alone. "I love you Mrs. Malfoy." "As I love you, Mr. Malfoy."


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Everything recognizable belongs to JK Rowling. Please R/R! I need to know what people think of this. Is it any good? :S**

Chapter 2

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace into the Zabini's living room. She had her journal with her. She still wasn't sure she really wanted to bring it to continue reading but after the owls from the rest of the ladies and even a Howler from Ginny telling her that she better bring it because Ginny was still the best at Bat Bogey Hexes, Hermione felt that she had little choice.

"Hey Mione, you are the last here, let me get rid of Blasie and we can start." Ginny left the room and it surprised Hermione how well her best friend could still move. She knew that Ginny still would fly a broom with her great-grandchildren when Blasie wasn't around to scold her too.

Pansy was sitting in one of the two armchairs near the fireplace. She looked at Hermione and smirked. "Mione, I hope to Merlin you actually will read something interesting this week. I forgot how boring you were as a kid. No wonder we were not friends at school. Least you are more interesting now!"

Luna looked up from the Quibbler which was still going strong thanks to her grandson. "Pansy you didn't like us because you were infested with Nargles. They prevented you from fully seeing how cool the rest of us were then. Thank goodness you married Harry! Nargles are allergic to Harry Potter. There will be an article about it next week!"

Hermione grabbed her Journal out of her bag to prevent herself from laughing. Before she could open the book however Pansy grabbed it. "I will do the honors this week!" Ginny came back into the room just as Pansy gave a smirk that while looking intimidating when the girl was 16 was downright terrifying on the face 70 years later.

July 31st 1998

It has been almost 2 months since I have last written. A lot has been happening, not just in the wizarding world but with me personally. Kingsly keeps owling me to work with him at the Ministry. Honestly that is not something that appeals to me but had I not received an Owl from Professor Mcgonagall offering me an internship for professor of transfiguration I would have taken him up on that. I have to say that I was really excited to be offered the post even though I did not complete my last year of Hogwarts. The letter states that I will have to take my NEWTs to actually become teacher, but based off my OWLs I could help her instruct first and second years and she would work with me on what I need to know to teach all seven years. Its funny, after seeing the Professor transfigure in our first year, I really wanted to be a teacher, yet after second year when I had been petrified, I briefly considered being a healer. In all honestly though, it was Draco in the third year who turned me off of the idea of being a healer. So at least my future is settled, that is one less thing to worry about, although I really need to get to Flourish and Blotts to get as many books on transfiguration as I can find.

While my career has been decided, my love life is far from settled. I have come to the realization that Ron and I just are not going to work as a couple. When we are together I feel like I am hanging out with my brother. Snogging ones brother is not appealing, I don't care who you are, its just NO! Also I think I am way too mature for him. What man talks with his mouth full of food. And how he is just a downright prat to all those who have ever wronged him, despite the fact that the person may have changed? I love Ron, but much like I love Harry. And the thought of snogging Harry makes me sick.

This may seem sudden but I said before a lot has happened since I have last written. Draco as a part of his sentence is living with the Weasleys. At first, this was an utter disaster. The boy was his old self mocking all of the Weasleys and just making everyone's life a living hell. I was tempted to hex him on multiple occasions. However, I really started to him in a different light.

"Ooooooh Hermione, are we finally going to hear about how you forgave Draco for all the crap he pulled in school?"

"Ginny, you know I started to forgive him long before this entry, but you will see."

Draco was sneaking out of the house one night when the rest of us were all asleep. I had gotten up to use the loo and so I followed him. His sentence was that he was not to leave the house unaccompanied, and was to stay with the Weasleys for a year. I honestly cannot say if I followed him to catch him breaking his parole or if I followed to "accompany" him. But he went out to the shed and inside, and when I got to the shed I heard crying.

The sound of Draco's tears shot straight to my heart. It sounded as if he was weeping from his soul, and I was not the type of person who could honestly turn my back on someone in so much pain. I knocked on the door and, as expected, found him with a huge sneer on his face. "Going to tattle on me to Pothead and the Weasel for breaking the rules Granger?"

Instead of responding like I think he expected me to, I surprised the both of us by walking up to him and wrapping my arms around him. I told him it was okay and he was not alone. He looked at me like I had grown three heads and the expression on his face was almost comical. I told him I heard his tears and he didnt need to stop on my account, I would forget what happened after we left the shed. He broke then, and my heart broke for him.

We stayed in the shed for 20 minutes or so and I just let him cry. I said nothing, I was just there. When he was done it was his turn to surprise me..."Grang...er...Hermione, thank you." As he got up and left the shed back to the house. I couldnt let him get the last word in so I called after him "For what Malf...er...Draco?" And then I winked. He smiled at me and went back into the house. I did not immediately follow him, instead I sat in the shed and wondered why it took me so long to realize that Draco Malfoy was sexy as hell and smelled good enough to eat.

"...smelled good enough to eat...? Wow Hermione, the prude is starting to write about interesting things..."

"Thanks Pans, love you too, and it will get better if I remember right, we havent even kissed yet."

"Can I read next?"

"Sure Luna!" Pansy passed the journal to Luna and sat back in her chair.

August 3rd 1998

Because of the final battle taking place at Hogwarts and the extensive amounts of clean-up that has been required school will not be starting until the middle of September. I have been spending half of my time at the Burrow (and yes, around Draco, for some reason I really do like him now.) and the other half of my time is spent at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron are also putting time in at Hogwarts to help with getting the school back to what it was. They both want to be Aurors and have also put in a lot of time training for that.

I have yet to tell Ron that I think of him as only a brother. I can't stand to see the hurt on his face when I tell him that kissing him is weird and I only want to be his friend. I know he feels very strongly for me, but I dont know if he is just with me because I am comfortable to him. (I would use this time to complain about Lavender but I really don't want to speak ill of the dead.)

I am back at the Burrow today. Draco has been teasing me, not like he used to but like a friend would. I like it. Hell, I may as well be perfectly honest, I have had a crush on him since third year, even if he was suck a prat to me. No, I guess that isnt quite as honest as I should be, I have lusted after Draco Malfoy for quite some time. Did I like him during school? No. Did I want to snog him til both of us were seeing double? Yes, what girl didn't.

But now, my lust has turned into more than that. Do I still want to snog Draco? Yes. But I want to be his friend, I want a chance to see if something between us can really develop. The terrifying, and I mean more terrifying than fighting Voldemort and being tortured at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange terrifying, is the fact that I can't be sure what Draco thinks of me. I am just a lowly muggleborn. I doubt he thinks of me as anything more than an acquaintance, and quite possibly an irritating one as well.

But that is enough of acting like a whiny girl. I think I am going to see if I can get Draco to help at Hogwarts. If he is willing, I will have to talk to the Ministry and Mrs. Weasly. (I am giggling right now, Draco keeps calling her The Warden behind her back.) I hope he agrees to help there. It will be good for him to get away from the Burrow a bit and also to start showing the rest of the world that he is a changed man. I will ask him tonight.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Another week had passed and it was time for Girls Night again. Hermione and her friends had all decided since the weather was nice that they would meet at a park and let their great-grandchildren play while they talked, or in this case read more of Hermione's Journals. Hermione knew what she wanted to read today and was hoping that Ginny would be okay since a lot of the information had to do with Ron.

Before she could start reading, Luna's youngest great-grandchild came up to them holding something in her hand. "What have you got there Cira?" Luna asked the child who reminded everyone of Luna when she was a girl. "It's either a Snorkack toenail or a wracksprut fossil. Gran, what do you think it is?" Luna looked at what Cira was holding and told her "I do not think it is either, you may have discovered a new creature! After the girls and I talk a bit we will do some investigating, now run and play darling."

Pansy looked at the little girl, then at Luna and stood up from the bench they were all sitting on. She picked up two rocks and transfigured them into a pair of childrens shoes. "Luna, too often I stole your shoes when we were children, these should look like the last pair I stole from you. They are for Cira."

Luna smiled at Pansy. "I remember telling Harry years ago that things have a way of returning to us, just not often in ways we expected. It is nice to see that I was right."

When the laughter died down a bit, Hermione began reading.

September 1st, 1998

Draco and I have spent the last five days working on the school. It is almost done and ready to have students return. I have to say that Draco Malfoy looks damn good without a shirt. I could go on about his muscles and abs and the way he looks with sweat dripping down his chest towards the waistband of his pants, but that would really get me distracted and I have a lot to write about.

Lucius found out that Draco was helping to rebuild the school and had him and Narcissa petition the ministry to release some of the Malfoy's gold to aid in the restoration. I was completely shocked by this, but Draco thinks that it was done in hopes of getting a lesser sentence. The ministry agreed and thanks to the Malfoy's a memorial will be set up for all whose lives were lost in the last wizarding war.

Draco and I have spent a lot of time helping clean out the debris from the battle and get the classrooms ready for students. He seemed happy for me when I told him I was going to be transfiguration teacher after my internship.

When we haven't been restoring the school, Professor McGonagall has been talking to me about what my responsibilities will be. She suggested taking 7th year transfiguration with Ginny's class to help prepare me for my NEWTS. I also asked if it would be possible for me to occasionally sit in on other 7th year classes. I have already read all the text books for year 7, I just want to pass the NEWTs. I think it is likely that I will be teaching as well as taking some classes.

I still haven't talked to Ron about "us." I know it is wrong that I am putting off the conversation, but I am afraid to distract him from his training as an Auror. He and Harry will be going on their first mission next week. I really need to talk to Ginny and see what she thinks about when to tell him. If Ginny agrees, I will tell him the next time I see him and hope that he has realized that since the war ended we have grown apart, and if I am honest, should never be more than friends.

OK, I feel better now having written a little bit about what has been on my mind. I can go back to writing about Draco. I feel like a silly little girl writing about some sexy man, but I cannot seem to help myself. He caught me staring at him the other day. The look he sent me was not one of disgust thankfully, but it was still typical of someone with a huge ego. He seemed to say "like what you see Granger?" It is probably a really good thing he didn't say that out loud, I do not think I would have refrained from screaming "Hell Yeah!"

More importantly than my lusting after Draco has been the fact that I consider him a friend now. We were sitting down to dinner at the Burrow and he and I had a rather interesting discussion about books. I was going on about my favorite Muggle series, Lord of the Rings, and he seemed knowledgeable on it. I was shocked that he would have read anything written by a Muggle. A few days later I was getting ready for bed and on my pillow I found a first edition copy of the entire LOTR set. He wrote a note too "I figured you would appreciate these, but I did want to correct you. Tolkien was a wizard! ~Draco"

Draco is starting to get along with Ginny and by extension Harry. I doubt he and Ron will ever get along but I still am pleased that the others are starting to see that Draco is not near the prat he was when we were all at school together. Draco even has been helping Mrs. Weasley with some of the cooking. However we both made Mrs. Weasley rather upset with us when he and I decided to make cookies without asking her first. Cleaning up that mess reminded me of detentions at Hogwarts, we had to clean the kitchen without magic!

I guess I should explain why we had made a mess in the first place. Draco has rather large feet, and I was carrying some flour and he accidentally (so he claims) tripped me! The flour flew straight up in the air and landed on me, covering me in flour. Draco found this extremely funny. When I shot him a look he just smiled (his smiles are almost as sexy as his abs!) and said "you look like a bushy haired snowman!"

Being me, I did not want to have Draco feeling left out in regards to wearing the cooking ingredients, so I accidentally on purpose tripped into him and "attempted" to catch myself on him. He too was covered in flour. After that it became a food fight that did not stop until Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen and started yelling at us. The nicest thing about the whole situation was that Draco and I were laughing together. Although the girly part of me is thrilled that I kind of hugged him too.

As Hermione finished reading, Ginny smiled at her. "I remember that, it was rather bittersweet. I could only remember Mum yelling at Fred and George like that. I also remember you fretting about Ron, did you write about what happened when you talked to him?"

Hermione smiled sadly at the sister of her heart. "Yes, I do not have to read that if you would prefer."

Pansy reached over and squeezed Ginny's hand. "Read it Mione, it was difficult for you both, but look how everything turned out. Had that not happened, the four of us would likely not be friends, nor would we have had the wonderful lives we had!"

The four women looked at their great-grandchildren and then at each other. All of them silently agreed that they did in fact have very wonderful lives. Hermione took a deep breath and started reading again.

September 12th, 1998

I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON. I am sitting here at St. Mungo's waiting for the healers to update me, Draco, Harry, and the Weasleys about Ron. It is all my fault. I knew he was going on another mission, and yet I still told him I only considered him a friend. If I had not said anything we would not be waiting to see if they can even save Ron. Merlin's saggy balls, I am horrible!

"Give me that journal!" Pansy grabbed the journal and starts to giggle. "Mione, I cannot believe you actually wrote "Merlin's saggy balls" I know this is serious but that is really funny!"

Hermione grabs the journal back from Pansy and continues.

I probably should start at the beginning. Three days ago Ron and Harry visited me at Hogwarts where I have been preparing for students to arrive on the 20th and classes to start on the 21st. Harry had wandered off to spend some time at the memorial, so Ron and I were walking by the Black Lake. Both boys were excited about the success of their first mission and looking forward to the next one. They couldn't tell me much, but I was guessing that they were going to be hunting down Death-Eaters. They had only a day of free time, but I knew that I had put off the inevitable for too long.

Ron turned me towards him and was going to kiss me when I stopped him by telling him that it wasn't working. "What isn't working Mione?" It was times like these (and I feel guilty for this too) that I wanted to slap Ron for being so dense. I told him that "we" as a couple were not working. After saying that, it was like a dam broke, and all my thoughts and worries came rushing out of my mouth. I told him that I loved him like I loved Harry. That I thought of him as a brother and a friend, not as a lover. I also told him that it was time for him to let go of his school-days crush and find someone else. "This is about that Death-Eater Malfoy isn't it?" Ron spat at me.

I could not understand how after all I had said, that he would think Draco had anything to do with it. Before I could respond Ron continued "I have seen the way you look at him! It's disgusting. Hermione Granger, you can either be my girlfriend or be nothing to me!" He then turned and stormed away from me. After I got over my initial shock, I called after him "I can't be your girlfriend Ronald, but I will always be your friend, hopefully someday you will see that."

I ran off in the direction of Hagrid's hut. I knew he was visiting Madame Maxine until the school opened so I would have some privacy there. I was utterly broken, yet at the same time I wasn't surprised at how Ron handled the conversation. He has always over reacted.

I should have known better though, I KNEW he had a dangerous mission, and yet I did something that likely distracted him and caused him to get hit by some unknown curse. So here I sit, waiting for the worst. Oh the healers just came into the room and are talking to Mr and Mrs. Weasley. Both of them are crying even harder now, this is all my fault, they will hate me forever for this!

September 13th 1998

The Weasleys don't blame me, and I think that Harry wants to hex me for blaming myself. The Healers were all at a loss for what to do. When they talked to Ron's parents, they had told them to say their goodbyes. When Mr. and Mrs. Weasley told us this Draco jumped out of his chair next to me. "Potter you need to tell me everything that happened, and tell me now!" So Draco questioned Harry until Harry was ready to punch Draco. Draco rushed out of the room saying he needed to find the healers.

I don't know what happened between the time Draco left the room and the time he returned with the healers. "Arthur. Molly," the head healer started, "Mr. Malfoy has informed us of the curse that was used on your son. You have a decision to make. The counter curse will keep him from dying, but the damage done to Ronald's brain is extensive. If we cure him, it is doubtful that he will ever be able to leave St. Mungo's. The damage done to his brain will make him much like a young child. We are not sure on how much of anything he will remember, or if he will ever return to how he was..." the healer was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley. "If it can save him, do it, don't just stand there flapping your gums, save my baby boy!"

The healers quickly left the room to try to cure Ron. Mr. Weasley took all of us back to the burrow. Mrs. Weasley stayed with Ron. We just received an owl from Mrs. Weasley that the curse was lifted but Ron was in a coma. Mr. Weasley left us at the burrow and returned to St. Mungo's to be with his wife and youngest son.

All of us were sitting in Ginny's room. I had started crying again and was surprised when I felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me close. I looked up at Draco and then buried my face into his shoulder and cried. I barely noticed when Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and said "we need to talk." They left the room and I continued to cry until I fell asleep. I still feel guilty, and what adds to the guilt is that I fell asleep in Draco's arms. He held me through the night. I need to talk to Ginny later to find out what Harry wanted to talk to her about, but right now I need to see if there is any news on Ron. I am such a bad friend.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I first want to thank those who have reviewed, followed and favortied this story so far. All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. I, sadly, am not JK Rowling, if I was, I would have made Crookshanks a secret animagus like Wormtail was!**

* * *

Chapter 4

September 14th, 1998

I am not quite sure where to start with this entry. My mind is going in hundreds of different directions. Harry and Ginny, Draco, Ron, starting teaching, my birthday, all of these things are flying through my mind much like a Seeker darts around the Quiddich pitch in search of the Golden Snitch. Wow, I seriously just used a Quiddich reference?

I woke in Draco's arms this morning. I really am not sure which of us were more surprised. Since then we haven't spoken more than two words to each other, and the silence is incredibly awkward.

Mr. Weasley quickly returned to the burrow with an update on Ron. He is going to survive, thank Merlin, but the healers are not sure that Ron will ever recover from what appears to be brain damage. Mr. Weasley said that Ron was awake and talking...which is good...but it is as if he is around the age of six. A small, nasty part of me wondered how that was different from normal, but the part of me that grew up with him is sad for the man he could be. I want to get to Hogwarts and do some research, maybe I can find something that could possibly help return him to his normal self.

I do not blame myself as much as I did yesterday. If I were perfectly honest, Ron was never really cut out to be an auror. His spell work has always been abysmal, I remember first year...I really was terrified that he would poke someone's eye out trying to levitate a feather. Ron was always good at strategy, but the execution was always lacking. Mr. Weasley also requested that all of us visit Ron today. I think it is going to be difficult, but he will always be my friend, even if mentally he is much younger.

After Mr. Weasley returned to St. Mungo's I went looking for Ginny. I was worried she didn't come down while her father was here for the update. I was also concerned with how miserable Harry looked. Before I found Ginny, Draco found me. "Granger...about last night..." I didn't say anything. I found that with Draco, if I spoke to much he would shut down. "I wanted to comfort you like you did me. I didn't mean to fall asleep with you. I...yeah its weird, but I am sorry, for everything. I know you are with the Weasel and..." I stopped him there. He looked a bit shocked when I told him that Ron and I had broken up before this had happened. Then he looked speculative and I swear he looked pleased but he quickly hid all his expressions behind his mask. "well then, alright. I will see you later." And he walked off.

I guess I am glad that he didn't say more, a part of me hopes he will eventually ask me out, if he likes me like that, but another part knows that it is too soon. But I am getting distracted again. After Draco walked off, I found Ginny. She was crying harder than I did last night. Harry broke up with her. He claims that because of what happened to Ron, he did not want to risk putting Ginny through something similar. This is typical Harry. It really pissed me off that he was playing the hero again and trying to protect Ginny from a maybe, while failing to see he was hurting her worse by not trusting himself and his abilities.

I did my best to console Ginny. After an hour I had a rather brilliant idea. "Girl's Night!" I told Ginny that after we went to see Ron, she and I would go get a coffee and do some retail therapy. I also told her it would be just me and her and we would celebrate being two beautiful, single, independent women. I was relieved that she perked up at that idea.

Seeing Ron was difficult. He really was like a six year old child. To the point he ran up to me and pulled my hair. Draco laughed about that. After I had sat down, Ron then tried to climb into my lap. We finally convinced him that he was too big. The remainder of the visit was spent with him drawing pictures and trying to convince us that we needed to bring him chocolate because chocolate would make him grow strong. The visit was both heartbreaking and exhausting. As we all left, Mrs. Weasley stopped Draco. She wrapped her arms around him and thanked him over and over again for saving Ron. Ginny, Draco, and I all flooed back to the Burrow to drop Draco off. As Ginny and I were leaving, Draco told us he was going to try to become a healer.

Shopping with Ginny is always an adventure. She bought an outfit that she claims "will make Harry regret being stupid!" It was good to see her slowly come back to being the fiery red-head I know and love. Three house later we were both loaded down with shopping bags and wired up on espressos. We returned to the Burrow and before Ginny went into her room, she made me promise we would hang, "just us girls" next week.

I know I haven't really said much on anything that has been going on in my head, but this will at least document everything. Now I am tired and off to bed.

"And so began girl's night." Hermione said as she finished reading. All four ladies smiled at each other, and then looked towards where their grandchildren were playing. They were all thinking how grateful they were that things worked the way they did. After a few minutes of silence Hermione cleared her throat. "Should I read more, or are we done for today."

"Leave it at that Mione, but bring the journal next week, I want to hear what happened on your birthday, Draco always said that was his day that changed everything." Pansy said with a laugh. Hermione smiled, she could still remember that birthday. They said their goodbyes and each lady went to gather her grandchildren before returning to their husbands. They were all looking forward to the next time they got together.

* * *

**A/N: Please, please, please review. I want to hear what you think or if there is a situation you would like me to create a journal entry for. I have a general idea of topics but I can always add more situations in. The next chapter will have some Dramione and I may even have Crookshanks make an appearance (that I am not sure on yet though.) **

**Gimme**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. DaffyDuck100 thank you for your comments. They are so appreciated.**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Where is Luna?" Hermione asked as she sat down in the Leaky Cauldron with the rest of the girls. "I was sure I would be the last to arrive today."

"You are," Ginny answered as she sat Butterbeers in front of Hermione, Pansy, and herself, "Theo seemed to forget he was pushing 80 years old and was riding a broom. From the note Luna sent, it appears he will need glasses because he didn't see the tree he crashed into. She is staying home to take care of him." The ladies all laughed because each of them could see their husbands doing the same thing.

Hermione sat her journal on the table and took a drink. Pansy reached across the table with a smirk and grabbed the journal. While opening it, she informed the other two ladies "I will read today."

September 19th, 1998

Happy Birthday to me! This has been a day to remember. I have been busy preparing for classes to start in two days time. I had almost forgot that today was my birthday. I woke to a small pile of presents at the foot of my bed. I was pleasantly surprised that most of my friends had gotten me supplies for the school year. Ginny's gift made me smile, she gave me an apple with a note that said "I remember you telling me muggles would give apples to their teacher, I enchanted this one to replenish itself!" Harry got me a 1st Edition of Hogwarts: A History. Professor McGonagall even gave me some quills.

Those were all wonderful gifts, plus the ones I didn't mention, but the gifts were not what makes today the best day of my life. I had stayed at the school since Ginny and I went on our girls night so I apparated to the Burrow near lunch time and was surprised to see Mrs. Weasley bustling around the kitchen. When I told her I had expected her to still be with Ron at St. Mungo's she shot me a look.

"You are family, you deserve a birthday dinner! Arthur and I got the healers to release Ron for the afternoon so all of us could celebrate your day." I quickly left the room so as not to cry. I had still not found my parents and it really made me miss them but I also felt grateful that I had a second mother in Mrs. Weasley despite the fact that I was no longer dating Ron. I walked into the living room to see Ron playing with some toy cars on the floor and Harry looking on with amusement. Ron noticed me and jumped up "Miney! Happy Birthday!" Ron then gave me a big hug and almost knocked me over.

Lunch was nice as Mrs. Weasley made all of my favorite dishes, but I couldn't help but notice that Draco was missing. Everyone was talking and laughing as we walked back to the living room. Draco stood in the doorway and smiled at me. Yes, a real smile, not his smirk that even though we are friendly now, he still would give me quite often. "Happy Birthday, I wasn't sure I would be able to get you what you wanted so I had everyone keep what I was doing a secret." I looked around the room and everyone was smiling sheepishly. Before I could ask what he was talking about there was a knock at the door. Draco opened the door and I almost died, it was my parents!

I started crying as they walked into the room and I rushed to them. They had their memories restored, I didn't know how at the time but I really didn't care. I threw my arms around them both and just sobbed. Everyone discreetly left us to catch up and they informed me that someone from the Ministry had found them a few months ago. Harry knew, but he kept it to himself, and I will have to slap him for it later. Apparently after Ron's accident and Draco assisting in saving him, Harry asked Draco if he thought he could reverse the charm on my parents. My father told me that Draco had only just managed it that morning. I was floored.

The Weasleys agreed to let my parents stay at the Burrow until they could get their dental office reopened and find a place to live. It was late when I decided I needed to return to the school, but there was one more thing I needed to do. I found Draco in his room. Before he could say anything I threw myself at him and he caught me. I barely registered the surprised look on his face as I kissed him. He was shocked, I could tell, but then he started to kiss me back. Oh. My. God. That man can kiss! I pulled back and whispered thank you before running out of the Burrow and returning to Hogsmeade. I cannot believe I kissed Draco Malfoy. But more unbelievable than that was that I liked kissing him!

"Hermione, you really need to go into more details on this kind of stuff!" Pansy said with a huff as she placed the journal back on the table. Hermione laughed, "it's a journal Pans, not a smut novel, it is not like I had tons of experience kissing boys before. I mean Draco was my third! Hell, I was still a virgin at that time."

Pansy huffed again as Ginny grabbed the journal. "I am going to skip ahead to '99 unless you can think of anything really interesting that happened between your birthday and New Year's Day." Hermione shook her head, the only thing you would miss would be my mention of Draco and I beginning to trade owls back and forth and my talking about teaching some mischievous first years."

January 1st 1999

Well, it is a new year. School has been interesting so far and I am spending a lot of time studying for my NEWTs. The holidays have almost gone by too quickly, but I am ready for whatever 1999 has in store for me. The year is already only 22 hours old and I have a big change in my life. Draco asked me on a date! We haven't been able to see much of each other except for the occasional weekend when I have little school work and Draco is not at the hospital. (I don't think I had mentioned he was asked to start as an apprentice healer at St. Mungo's.) But we have been trading owls frequently and have grown extremely close via letters. When Draco asked me out, Ginny yelled that it was "about damn time" and earned a smack upside the head from Mrs. Weasley.

I am not sure what he has in store for our first date, but I am as anxious as I was walking down the Great Hall stairs for the Yule Ball! All he would tell me is that I needed to dress casual. I have no idea what to wear. I may wake Ginny early so we can go buy me something cute!

I am still worried about Ginny. She really hasn't been herself since Harry broke up with her. I think that if she does not snap out of whatever funk she is in, I will have to do something drastic. I don't have any idea what that would be yet though.

Wizards don't typically make New Year's Resolutions, but I am going to honor my muggle heritage and make one for this year. I WILL NOT DEAL WITH DARK WITCHES OR WIZARDS THIS YEAR!

On another note, Harry got a new partner to replace Ron. He is NOT pleased that it is Pansy Parkinson. I really don't blame him, after all, she wanted to turn him over to Voldemort at the final battle! I wonder how long that partnership will last since you would think aurors need to trust their partners when in the field.

I should get some sleep, I'm going on my date tomorrow but I plan to write out what happens!

"Harry may not have been pleased at the time but he came around!" Pansy wiggled her finger where her wedding ring has rested for the last 66 years. "I really hope you go into detail on your date, we will have to read about it next week."

"Yeah, do either of you want to fill Luna in on what we read or should I just give her the journal to catch up."

"Give her the journal Mione." Ginny said as she finished her Butterbeer. The three friends all stood at the same time and left the building arm in arm.

* * *

**A/N: Review Review Review! Please! **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling! I am not JK Rowling, if I were Sirius would have survived and gotten married to someone who looks like me! **

**DaffyDuck100, thanks for your review! To answer your question, Ginny is married to Blaise Zabini, Luna is married to Theo Nott, Pansy is with Harry, and ofc this story is a Dramione. You are the best ever!**

* * *

Chapter 6

The ladies all met outside of the place they chose to meet this week. Pepper Pots is a magical diner that was started by Hannah Longbottom, nee Abbot. Her oldest grandchild now runs the place but it is not unheard of to see either of the eldest Longbottoms popping in to check how things are running. Hermione was hoping to see Neville today, she always had an affection for him since they went in search of Trevor on the train.

They walked into the diner and grabbed a table near the back where it was quiet. The ladies all chatted about nothing much important until the waitress took their orders. Luna then passed the journal to Hermione. Hermione opened the journal, ready to share her thoughts on her and Draco's first date.

January 2nd 1999

Draco and I went on our first date today. I was so nervous, he refused to tell me what he had planned. He did however convince Ginny to help me pick out the outfit to wear, so she knew where Draco and I were going. However, even the best-friend and as close as sister's card did not work on her. I will remember this!

Ginny had me wear a green long sleeved dress and ballet flats. I would have been okay with the dress but it exposed more cleavage than I knew I had. I felt like a Slytherin as I put on my jewelry since Ginny said I should go with silver. So I was decked out in silver hoop earrings, a simple silver necklace and bracelet. Draco side-along apparated me to a beautiful restaurant I expected we would be waiting for quite awhile because the place was packed. But we were shown to a private room. Draco just smirked at me when I expressed shock in his able to reserve a room so quickly for us. He wouldn't tell me how much it cost either! "To spend time with a beautiful and intelligent witch is worth all the Galleons my family possesses." Yeah, I melted.

After we ordered and were waiting for our drinks to arrive, we began talking about various things we did not yet know about one another. I had no idea how much Draco relied on flying as a kid. He claims that it was how he momentarily escaped from the demands his father would put on him. I also found out that he is terrified of rabbits. I know there has to be a back story there, but he quickly changed the subject when I tried to pry for details.

I shared some of my fears and dreams and then had him laughing as I told him about Harry, Ron, and my adventures while at Hogwarts. He was particularly tickled about my accidentally drinking polyjuice potion with cat hair in it during our second year. We ate and after the bill was payed he grabbed my hand and took me for a walk of the grounds. We did not get far before he realized how cold it was. I cast warming charms on us and I also cast a charm to keep my flats dry. We walked in the moonlight and it started to snow. It was so romantic and I was convinced he was going to kiss me again, but I was disappointed. He brushed a flake of snow off my cheek and told me that the night was not over yet.

He apparated us to an alley and knocked on one of the doors. An old man opened the door and I thought he looked familiar to me. He saw Draco and me and he let us inside. I then realized we were in Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley. Draco said that any books I wanted were mine. I went a bit over board but Draco was right there with me going through books and setting a pile aside for himself. We talked and laughed as we looked through the various books. I am surprised with myself. Normally when I go into a bookstore, my focus is on the books, but this time Draco had a good portion of my attention.

While it may not be the most exciting of dates, I think tonight was absolutely perfect. It was not over the top, I got to know Draco even better, and I got some new books, I have already finished one! I really hope our next date is just as enjoyable.

There is one thing that I want to do for Draco even though the thought scares me almost as bad as failing does. I want to learn to fly a broom and go flying with Draco. I think I am going to need Ginny for this. I have studied the theory of flying, but some things cannot be learned from books. Hmm, that is probably the reason I have never been a fan of flying in the first place.

Luna began to giggle. "I remember you learning to fly! That was a sight!" Ginny started to laugh as well, "about as much of a sight as you were that day Luna!"

Hermione joined in on the laughter as Pansy looked confused. "Don't worry Pans, I think Luna should read the entry for my flying lessons! Then you will know what we are laughing about."

Luna grabbed the journal and said "It's too bad you didn't use a pensive for this memory, this is one of those times when the movie will be better than the book!" before she started to read.

April 10th 1999

It is finally nice enough that I was ready for a flying lesson today. Things have been progressing well with Draco and I really want to do something special for him. So I bribed Ginny to teach me. She had suggested using Hogwarts but I preferred not to do this where too many people could see me. In a way it is a good thing we didn't because we increased the number of participants in our Girl's Nights. If I had a pensive, I would store this memory because, despite the times I fell off my broom, I don't want to forget seeing Luna walk out of the woods where we had chosen to practice.

Ginny started off much like Madame Hooch did in our first year flying lessons. Having me say "up" with my hand over the broom. It took me a few tries but the broom finally listened. Ginny was telling me how to mount the broom when the bushes near us shook. I grabbed my wand, I didn't know if it was a hungry animal, a skunk, or worse a death eater. I was wrong on all three counts. Luna came out of the bushes, but seeing her wasn't the biggest surprise She was as naked as the day she was born!

I asked her where her clothes were. (Granted, in my surprise it may have came out as more of a yell!) She told me that she was attempting to commune with nature, and the best way to do so was to be nude. She proceeded in her usual Luna-ness to go on about make believe creatures that could only be seen if one was in touch with their natural self. I started to zone out until Ginny interrupted my thoughts by asking Luna to join us.

"Flying a broom naked would potentially lead to slivers in my butt and a bad case of the Wollywoggles!" I still have no idea what Wollywoggles are, and was afraid to ask. I instead transfigured some clothes out of leaves for Luna to wear. At first I doubted she would take them. It took some quick thinking in explaining that since they were made from leaves that the clothing were as good as being naked.

For the next half an hour or so Ginny had me trying to get the broom to go up and then touch back down on the ground. Both her and Luna made it look so easy. I kept falling off my broom. I think the reason behind that had to do with me remembering flying on Threstrals in fifth year. I could picture Luna flying a Threstral while naked and being seen by some Muggle.

Eventually I was able to focus on my own flying, and could get the broom to go in the air and back down. I did not do near as well as Luna and Ginny, but both of them really enjoyed flying. Ginny then had us flying back and forth and I was doing rather well, until I fell off the broom again. I would have been fine, but I had dropped my wand. Ginny thankfully cast the _arresto momentum_ spell and I was not hurt.

I really am not sure if I should take what Luna said after that as a compliment or an insult. She told me that I kept falling off my broom so much because my head was too heavy. According to her, I have too many thoughts in my brain and it adds weight that makes it impossible to fly. Seeing it written down here, I can't help but hear Draco making fun of my hair when I was a kid. I know he would have said something similar, though with more playfulness then we were children.

The rest of my flying lesson went smoothly. While I am not the best flyer, I am more confident on a broom now. I think with a bit more practice I will be able to go flying with Draco. I really think he would love that.

"Seriously, she was naked?" shrieked Pansy! All the women started laughing.

"I am more intrigued by Mione's imagining me on a Threstral while naked, that would have been a very interesting sight." Luna stated with a laugh.

The four friends continued to chat until they had finished their meals. They agreed to meet at Theo and Luna's house the following week.

* * *

**AN: Reviews are appreciated. I would love to know what you all think. Also suggestions and ideas could be used in future chapters. I have an outline, but I can always add more if anyone would like to read about a particular situation. ~Gimme**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

Chapter 7

Hermione knocked on the door to Luna and Theo's house. As the door opened, Draco reached over and pinched Hermione's butt, earning a glare from her. "Get a room!" Theo explained as he opened the door wide to allow his friends to enter. "Luna is out in the garden, looking for...um...something! Drake, you have to see the latest plans I have for the Quibbler!" The men walked towards Theo's office leaving Hermione to head to the garden to find Luna. She still chuckled at the fact that Luna's father gave Theo the Quibbler after Luna became successful with her books on, in Hermione's opinion, likely fictitious magical creatures.

Luna was digging in the dirt when Hermione found her. She looked up and smiled "Mione, I forgot we were meeting here, I am looking for worms, it is said that worm brains mashed and rubbed in the skin attracts Crumple Horned Snorkacks. The problem with the worms is that their brains are so small. I need a lot! My next book is going to be about ways to attract the creatures in my previous books."

Hermione was saved from trying to come up with an appropriate response by Ginny and Pansy arriving. Luna went in to clean up and the ladies decided to read the journal under the shade tree. Luna returned with some drinks for everyone and Ginny grabbed the journal and started reading.

July 4th 1999

Well, it is the final week of school. Teaching the younger children has been a thrill, and my transfiguration NEWTs were yesterday. I am so tired, I have barely slept with all the studying I have been doing. I fear I may have not gone into enough detail on the complexities of transfiguring an inanimate object into a living being. I really need to stop talking about the exams, or that is all I will write about.

A year ago yesterday was Draco's trial. I can't believe it has been a full year that he had been living at the Burrow. He sent me an owl today saying that he decided he would be moving back to Malfoy Manor. I am dreading visiting there, but his letter also said that as soon as he was back and settled, he was blowing up the drawing room, he did not want to be reminded. I really hope he doesn't blow up his house because of that...

I had considered getting away from Hogwarts tonight so we could celebrate his freedom, but I have to give my first years their exam in the morning, and in the afternoon there is potions NEWTs. The teachers are letting me take all the NEWTs instead of just transfiguration! Instead I am going to take Draco out to celebrate this weekend. I plan to go flying with him, which will be a surprise, he still has no idea that I have been practicing (unless Ginny spilled the beans.)

I want to go flying for two reasons, the first because it is something Draco will enjoy. The second reason is that I am hoping it will ease his mind so I can ask him a question that really has been bothering me since before we started dating. I want to ask him why he begged me not to die on him when Bellatrix was torturing me. I should have asked him ages ago, but any time I mention Bellatrix he shuts down on me.

I know it is not normally like me to let something go when it is bothering me. But I have a feeling that this topic could be the breaking point. Draco and I have been together for 7 months and it is time. I need to know, because I if I am right, he feels about me what I feel for him. Also, if I am right, he has felt this way about me a lot longer than I even realized If that is true, well I want to talk to him about that. I really hope he says he loves me. Because I am falling in love with Draco Malfoy.

"Awwwww" was heard collectively from the other three women. Hermione smiled, she remembered the conversation and their flying date rather fondly, in fact it was something Draco would still bring up from time to time. The ladies all stood up and went to find their husbands. The eight friends agreed to stay for dinner and they talked and laughed and reminisced until quite late. Hermione knew next week was going to be rather emotional for her. Hermione and Draco apparated home and as they made their way up to the bedroom, she leaned into him. Draco looked down at the top of his wife's head and smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I just figured the next entry after this should have it's own chapter! Hopefully I can get the next one written and published soon. **


End file.
